


Nightmare

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 当你回来的时候，你将再也不会是从前的那个霍比特人。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 当初看完五军之战里二伯那几个打斗的镜头有的灵感！虽然小小只的打架也很可爱，但是对于生性善良的霍比特人来说，战争还是很难承受的吧（哭）

当你回来的时候，你将再也不会是从前的那个霍比特人。

虽然远征之前甘道夫没有预料到这场战争，但他并没有说错。

没有人会在经历了那场战争后不得到点什么，而比尔博得到的东西足以将他改变，不管是好的方面，还是坏的方面。

他时常会想起战场。

他还记得他杀死的第一个兽人，当他将刺叮砍过对方没有设防的皮肤，在对方弯腰的时候狠狠地划过他的喉口，那个兽人倒在他的脚边，脸上还残余着用力挥刀时狰狞的表情，好像他下一秒就要把这个不自量力的小矮子砍成两截。但他的确是死了。比尔博记得他倒下时的每一个动作，记得鲜血从他被割裂的喉口喷涌而出，像是血色的礼花在他的喉咙轰然炸开。有血液溅到比尔博的脸上，有温度，他记得。

这是死亡。这跟杀死那些蜘蛛完全不一样。比尔博用力地吞咽着，他怀疑那个兽人的鲜血溅到了他的嘴里，留下挥之不去的铁锈与腥味，然后在他的喉口凝成了一个巨大的肿块。这就是死亡。那个兽人丑陋的眼睛还在看着比尔博，他的瞳孔已经散大了，嘴角歪成一个诡异的弧度，与他脸上的伤疤配合起来，就像一个扭曲的微笑。另一道刀刃呼啸而至，比尔博下意识地闪避挥刀，恐惧和愤怒让他的脑子一片空白，但那个微笑一直伴随着他，出现在每个他见到的兽人脸上。

索林不在这里。

比尔博不断地躲闪，用他还不太熟练的握刀手势去努力刺伤更多的敌人，但索林不在这里。他听见丹恩在大声地呼唤索林的名字，但没有回应。精灵，矮人还有人类，他们不断倒下，与兽人的尸体混杂在一起，堆满了整个战场，鲜血流的到处都是，比尔博只能在躲闪的间隙小心地不要踩到他们的遗体，或者默默地说声抱歉。

真奇怪，他们是那么不一样，但他们又都是一样。他们都死了。

而索林不在这里。

比尔博突然觉得悲痛四面涌来。他想要呕吐，想要痛哭，但源源不断的兽人冲了过来，就像永远也醒不过来的梦魇。

“嘘——嘘——”有人按住了他挥舞刺叮的双手，将他整个人都束缚了起来。“嘘——别害怕，比尔博，我在这里。”那个人紧紧地拥抱住他，在他耳边持续低声安慰着，“过去了，那些都过去了。”

比尔博努力睁开眼睛，索林放大的脸就在他眼前。他脸上的伤还未全好，眉角还有未消去的淤青，但他在这里。

他在呼吸，他有心跳，他在抱着他。

“噩梦，我想。”比尔博努力地吞咽了一下，那个肿块已经消失不见，嘴里只有睡前刷牙残余的淡淡薄荷香气。

“没关系，那些都过去了。”索林将比尔博汗湿的头发拨到耳后，在他的脸上和额头上轻吻，“睡吧，我在这里。”

他在这里。比尔博抓着索林的手臂，索林的血管在他的手指下轻微的跳动。矮人偏高的体温通过手指进入他的皮肤，顺着血流进入心脏，温暖得让人眼睛发酸。

比尔博闭上眼睛，索林随即将他搂的更紧，两个呼吸声逐渐重叠，最后融合在一起，变的平稳而绵长。

比尔博的生活已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。

他再也无法做回那个偏安一隅悠然自得，一个人也可以过得安逸而满足的比尔博·巴金斯了。他易受惊吓，噩梦连连，需要陪伴，可能要很久之后，战争的阴影才能彻底离开他。

但索林在这里。

What does that matter?


End file.
